DB Teen Angst?
by GloriousBright
Summary: It's Pan's first day in a new school, and she's having a few problems. Cue in the perky blue haired demi-saiyan. Silly summary. ^_^;;


This is my first fanfic. I actually wrote it several years ago in a forgotten notebook, and just discovered it, so I decided to type it up. I've never seen Dragon Ball GT, but I've always been intrigued by Bra, feeling that she has so much potential as a character. So, I will please ask your forgiveness for any spelling mistakes or inconsistencies. Please, comment or flame. I'd love to read either.  
  
Disclaimer- Recognize the character? Then they don't belong to me. If they did then I would have far more money than I do. Alas.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Pan sighed as she walked away from the boy's locker room. She was too caught up in her own misery to notice the evil glares sent her way from the boys who were in various states of undressing. A sullen glance at her watch informed her that it was nearly lunchtime, that she had already missed her first three classes, and that she was severely late for the fourth.  
  
She supposed it was her own fault. A guide had been offered to her, but she had refused on the grounds that she had an excellent sense of direction. She grumbled to herself, "Damn it, Pan! When are you going to learn that your fighting skills have no reflection on your other skills?" She was forced to grimly recall her culinary attempt from the previous week, which had resulted in her uncle, Goten, being rushed to the emergency room with food poisoning.  
  
They had been at a group reunion, organized by Chi-chi and Bulma, when the fated incident occurred. Mountains of food had been made to ensure that the Saiyans had enough to eat. Pan had decided to help her mother and made twelve batches of sugar cookies. She normally wouldn't have volunteered, always wanting to prove that she was a true warrior, but her dignity was at stake. Earlier in the week Trunks had taunted her and Bra, saying that they couldn't boil water to save their lives. The blue haired beauty had flipped her hair while proclaiming the virtues of credit cards and home delivery. Pan had not been able to dismiss the insult so lightly and had labored to prove him wrong. Goten instantly grabbed a cookie to munch on when she put them out on the side table in the Brief's dining room. She then proceeded to watch, in shock, as he immediately dropped to the ground clutching his stomach. She remained in shock as Trunks rushed his best friend to the hospital.  
  
"That is the first time I've known a Saiyan's stomach to be incapable of handling anything," Vegeta's unexpected response reverberated through her head. She clenched her fist and growled at the memory. Hearing a bell ring, she became aware of reality again. She also became aware of the students pouring out of classrooms and giving darting odd looks at the girl growling in the hallway by herself. Attempting not to turn red, she quickly began walking again, adjusting her bag on her shoulder as she went out the nearest exit. Lunchtime. So much for making fourth period.  
  
Making her way across the schoolyard, Pan settled down under a large tree. From her bag she pulled out her lunch, her class schedule, a map of the school, a compass, a dowsing pendulum, and a magic eight ball. She grumbled to herself as she attacked her first sandwich. She didn't like her situation at all. She didn't like being in a new school, away from her friends and the routine she knew so well. She also didn't like her new uniform. From the more care-free sailor suit of her old school, she had had to switch to a new uniform that positively screamed "My school is snootier than yours." It was like the female version of the three-piece suit, except with an indecently short skirt. At least, it was indecently short in Pan's opinion. She absentmindedly tugged at the hem in a futile attempt at making the offensive article of clothing longer.  
  
Pan sighed as she began the attack on her second sandwich. She wouldn't have been there if her parents hadn't insisted. It was the best school in the city and her whole family had been so proud when she was accepted at the end of the last school year. They wanted her to get the best education possible. Pan didn't have the heart to let them down.  
  
She continued her reflections as she picked up the third sandwich with one hand and the dowse in the other. She held the latter over the map of the school and angrily munched away at the former. It wouldn't be so bad if she at least knew somebody there. Pan snorted at this thought and corrected herself. It wouldn't be so bad if she could at least catch wind of the only person she knew at the school. As if in response to her thoughts, Pan heard a light laugh.  
  
"You seem to have forgotten your Oui-ja board."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Pan started and furiously looked up at her taunter. "Bra?"  
  
"Who else? A medium?" the demi-Saiyan raised a delicate eyebrow. "I could leave if you want me to."  
  
"No! Stay! Sit!" Seeing that the eyebrow wasn't coming down, her voice became more pleading. "Please…."  
  
Smiling to herself, Bra settled down in across from Pan, gracefully handling her skirt. Pan was perplexed by it. Those legs were definitely longer than hers and yet the skirt was no cause for contention. Suddenly Bra started, as she recalled something. "Would you kindly excuse us?"  
  
Looking at Bra, Pan wondered at this odd statement when she suddenly realized that a good portion of the male population of the school had been hanging around them before moping away as though the sun had been ripped from their lives. Hanging around Bra, to be more precise. How was it fair that one girl managed to attract to so many men? Then something occurred to Pan. If they had been around her the whole time, then they had seen her dowsing, her interchange with Bra and worst of all, her pleading. She suddenly felt herself turning red.  
  
"Pan!"  
  
"Huh?" Anger. No, rage.  
  
"You really shouldn't let your mouth hang open like that. Who knows what could fly in, and considering our family histories, your odds aren't very good. Pan?"  
  
"All those guys…" Rage.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"All around you…" Uncontrollable rage.  
  
"Yes?" Bra was beginning to wonder were this was going. She didn't have all that long to wait.  
  
"Damn it, Bra! I, your friend, have been wandering around this school all morning like an idiot, and what were you doing? Flirting!" At this point Pan was on her knees, gripping Bra's collar and shaking her furiously, completely disregarding the attention she was drawing to herself. She was now taking out half a day's worth of embarrassment and frustration out on her. "I don't believe this! But then again maybe I should have. Did it ever occur to you that maybe there was more to this world than picking up guys. How shallow can-"  
  
Pan dazedly pushed herself up from the ground to look, dumbfounded, at the girl who had slapped her. Bra was normally light-hearted, her father's antithesis, but now she would have rivaled Vegeta with the proud anger that darkened her face.  
  
"Never call me shallow," Pan had never heard such a hard voice come out of her friend's mouth before. She almost didn't recognize her. "Do I make myself clear?" After stuttering an affirmative, Bra's demeanor completely changed. "Good!" The bubbly teenaged girl was back, completely erasing any hint that a few seconds ago a fearsome warrior princess had made her decree. "Gather up your things. It's time for class." With a wink, Bra bounced up and started walking towards the school building.  
  
Pan stared at her as a sweat drop rolled down the side of her forehead. "Unbelievable…"  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think? I don't know what's going to happen next, nor remember what I had originally planned for the story, but if I get positive responses I'll write more. I might write more, anyways, if I'm bored. Comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed. ^_^ 


End file.
